Coordination polymers and organometallic complexes have been conventionally studied because they exhibit optically, magnetically and electrochemically interesting properties. For example, an organometallic complex structure and a coordination polymer structure have been proposed (for example, JP 2005-255651 A and JP 2007-63448 A). A method of fabricating a three-dimensional structure in a solution also has been proposed (Eun-Young Choi, et al., “Pillared Porphyrin Homologous Series: Intergrowth in Metal-Organic Frameworks”, Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 48, No. 2, Pages 426-428, 2009).